rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
RvB Strikedown Chapter 5: Touchdown
Touchdown is the fifth chapter of Red vs. Blue: Strikedown. Touchdown Training was always something that Iowa and California enjoyed doing. It kept them ready to take on the challenges that the world presented, and gave them something to do that didn't involve laying around. California tossed her friend over the shoulder and smiled as she turned and Iowa fell down onto the mat. "Need a hand?" asked California as she reached down to Iowa. Iowa grabbed her hand as she pulled up, putting him back on his feet. "Thanks, it's always good to know you've got a good friend to back you up." Walking over to the training room bench, Iowa picked up a bottle of water and tossed it to California, picking one up for himself afterwards. California gazed at Iowa and asked, "So, are you worried about the mission going wrong? You seem a little on the edge." Iowa shook his head, taking a sip of water while doing so. Truth be told, he was a little worried. Anything could go wrong; info could be leaked, plans might screw up, ect. Never the less, Iowa kept a straight face, not showing any signs or hints of fear. A voice suddenly rose over the intercom, "Attention, we will be arriving at Kallos 9 shortly. Estimated time of arrival is 30 minutes." Iowa nodded to the door, grabbed his duffel bag, and walked out following California. Within 10 minutes, the two had made it to the Pelican Docking Bay. Walking over to their Pelican, they saw Alexander loading up some supplies into the back of the Pelican. "So, you two ready to head down to Kallos 9?" asked Alexander. "Considering the fact that the planet is now mostly a gigantic desert, not really, but I guess we're always ready to take on the impossible," replied Iowa. "Alright, now hop on. It won't be long before we get there," said Alexander. With that, Iowa and California jumped into the Pelican. Alexander followed suite, making his way to the main pilot's chair. Within a short time, the Dawn of Victory exited Slipspace, making it's way over to Kallos 9. "Well, we've made it. Now it's time for us to take our trip," said Alexander, who fired up the Pelican's engines. "Okay, we'll be flying down to a small Freelancer base to dock, rest, and ready the mission. If you have any questions, please speak up now." When no one asked anything, Alexander said, "Well then, let's get moving." Without delay, the Pelican lifted off and left the docking bay, making it's way to the Freelancer base on Kallos 9. Iowa walked into the cockpit, and stared at the planet in amazement with the others. None of the three had ever seen Kallos 9 in person before. A giant ball of sand was practically all they could see. Looking over at the side of the planet, they could see part of Kallos 9's single ocean. "Wow," said California, "I've never imagined that such a planet existed. What even happened to it?" Alexander said, "From what information was gathered, the atmosphere of the planet started to have a sort of greenhouse effect which slowly caused damage to the environment. Years later, the atmosphere managed to correct itself for the most part. There's still a little bit of greenhouse effect left, which is why it's now mostly a desert. According to some of the locals who live in towns on the planet, the place used to be quite like Earth." Iowa said nothing, turned around, and walked back to his seat. In due time, the Pelican landed at the Kallos 9 Freelancer Base. Iowa and California didn't know what was going to be in store for them during their mission, but they hoped that whatever life threw at them from this point on, they could take it.